How Embarrassing
by CJS51703
Summary: At the mere age of fifteen, Alphys is going to go to an interview to be the intern to Dr. Gaster. However, a little something happens that she didn't quite intend...


*****What's this? Back-to-back uploads? Well, I wrote the last chapter to Mother this morning and I had school, and I wrote this story during school today. I've also just accepted it as a fact of life that I have the naming skills of Asgore. Anyways, Alphys, Gaster, Asgore, and the (only-mentioned-not-featured) skelebros belong to Toby Fox, Alice and the story plot belong to me, and let's get on with it!**

A fifteen-year-old Alphys looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out the dress she had put on to look a little more formal. It was a simple dress, really; red and floor-length with spaghetti straps and covered in white spots.

"A-alright. You c-can do this. You learned n-nuclear fission when y-you were t-twelve. You've d-designed an entire f-functioning robot, for c-crying out l-l-loud!" she said to her reflection in the mirror that hung on the back of her door. After adjusted her retainer with her tongue and pushing her glasses up a little on her nose, she plastered a smile onto her face.

A matter of seconds later, she gave up the happy act and frowned. She flopped on her back onto her bed. "Wh-who am I k-kidding? I c-can't do this. I c-can't be the intern o-of the Royal S-Scientist. Not to m-mention, the k-king is going to b-be there t-too..." she lamented.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door then. "C-come in," Alphys permitted, sitting up. The door creaked open. It revealed another dinosaur to be standing there, except she was older and a more murky-colored yellow in complexion. And, she lacked glasses.

"H-hi, Mom," Alphys sighed. Her mother, Alice, came further into the room and sat down on the bed. "Hey, I brought you a glass of water to help you relax a little. Are you ready for the interview?" Alice asked. Alphys took a sip of her water and sighed.

"N-no, Mom, I c-can't do this. I d-don't even s-stack up to someone l-like the R-Royal Scientist," she said. Alice hugged her daughter, rubbing her back comfortingly. After a few moments, they broke their hold on each other.

"Listen. You're just a freshman in high school, yet you're excelling in AP classes, especially in the science and math ones. And besides, you're a lovely young woman. The kind and the Royal Scientist are bound to love you. And even if you don't get the internship, then oh well. That doesn't mean you're not extremely intelligent. Because you are. Still, I certain that you'll get the position," Alice assured.

"Th-thanks. And b-by the way, wh-what time is it?" Alphys asked, going back to her water. Alice checked the time on her watch. "I think you should've left a few minutes ago," she said.

Alphys spat out the water in her mouth and dropped her cup, spilling the water in it all over her lap. " _Wh-wh-what?_ Uh, b-bye!" Then, she grabbed the binder she'd decided to take with her and was out the door in seconds.

Alice started cleaning up the mess that was left behind, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, dear," was her only remark.

XxX

Alphys had ran all the way from her house to the Hotland lab. Once she got to the front doors, she had to stop and catch her breath. After that, she had to straighten out herself. When her reflection in the metal double doors passed her approval, she hesitantly knocked.

The door opened to reveal Asgore. Alphys immediately knelt down. "Y-Your Highness," she said, trying to be respectful. "Please, stand up. Be more at ease. You must be the one Dr. Gaster wanted to interview. Come on in," Asgore said warmly. Alphys stood up slowly. She followed Asgore into the lab.

Gaster was pacing the tiled floor, talking on his cell phone. "Yes, it's in the drawer. Go look again. I'll be home later tonight. And keep the noodle box out of your brother's reach. The last time you didn't, he'd eaten every noodle in the box! And you know how bad of a stomachache he had after that. Although he has no stomach, how that was possible is a puzzle to me still. Anyways, goodbye, I have an interview to hold," he said. Then, he hung up and dropped his phone into the pocket of his lab coat.

"I'm terribly sorry to keep you both waiting. I just had to handle something briefly at home," he apologized. "It's quite alright, Doctor. Now, I believe the girl you were interested in is here," Asgore said.

"I'm s-sorry I ran l-late. I wasn't p-paying any attention t-to the t-time and...well, I-I'm here now," Alphys explained. "You're right on time, actually. It's...Alphys, correct?" Gaster guessed. "Y-yes, sir," Alphys agreed. She felt her cheeks burn as she added on, "E-excuse the stutter. I-it's a speech defect th-that was never fixed... d-despite the years of s-speech therapy."

Gaster brushed it off. "It's quite alright. My sons aren't perfect either, but no one is," Alphys was curious. But, she decided not to press any further. "What do you have in that binder?" Asgore asked to change the subject at hand.

Alphys looked at the blue binder with golden tape on the spine that was under her arm. "O-oh! It's, uh, a p-portfolio of b-blueprint draft c-copies, research, p-papers on SOUL biology, a-among other things" she explained briefly. "Sit down. I'd like to see that portfolio of yours and hear about what all you've done," Gaster said. He lead the way over to a small table with a few chairs and sat down. "Alphys. Your Majesty. If you please," he said. So, Alphys and Asgore went over and sat down.

Gaster opened up the portfolio binder, unclipped his reading glasses from his collar, and looked at the first page. "Mettaton, Prototype One," he read off. He looked over at Alphys. "Please, explain this," he requested. Alphys cleared her throat.

"W-well..."

XxX

The three had been talking for at least an hour now. "Well, I believe I've made my decision about the internship. But may I ask one more question of you?" Gaster asked. Alphys felt a wave of anxiety hit her then. "Y-yes?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to ask this of you about from the time you first came in. But what, exactly, is that wet spot on your dress?" Gaster asked. "I've been wanting to ask you about that as well," Asgore chimed in. Alphys looked down at her dress slowly. And her eyes widened.

For there was a large, wet spot across her lap and crotch.

"O-oh my God..." she mumbled. She looked up at Asgore and Gaster, her face flushed in embarrassment. "I h-had some water, and I s-spilled it on m-myself. And since I w-was running b-b-behind, I didn't have t-time to change. But I th-thought it would d-dry. So now...it l-looks like I wet m-myself...in m-my interview with th-the king of the U-Underground and the R-Royal Scientist...b-because of my n-nerves. But I p-promise, it's just w-water," Alphys explained. Despite her embarrassment, she was still grinning just a little bit.

Gaster and Asgore looked at each other for a moment. And, they smiled as well. "As I was saying earlier, I've made my decision about the internship," Gaster said. Alphys restraining from asking. Rather, she just folded her hands in her lap.

"Congratulations. You're earned the position. You'll come in after school all five days out of the week until five PM. Am I understood?" Gaster asked.

"Y-yes, sir," Alphys said. Although she was simply beaming on the outside, she was squealing in glee on the inside. She couldn't wait to tell her mother the good news. "Although, I do have a final piece of advice for you," Gaster said. Alphys snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-yes, sir?" she inquired.

Gaster couldn't help a grin. "Try not to spill anything else."

 *****This was actually taken from an old truth-or-dare Undertale drabble I did with my best friend forever ago. The truth asked for Alphys was her most embarrassing moment. Since I was writing for her, this was what I came up with. Now, I've got to go complete two papers for my science class and three drawings for my art class. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
